Of Pitbulls and Presents
by DamselOnDrums
Summary: They're a lot alike, really; people just don't want to take the time to realize it. / Jade-centric, but still Bade.


_Yeah, so I pretty much got bored today after track this morning. I've had this idea bouncing around in my head forever, so I just had to get it out on paper/OpenOffice. It's not my best by a long shot because I'm horrible at oneshots. Ironically, I'm in the process of making a little series of them on another story. Anyway, I really love Pitbulls, and I see them differently than people who believe all the hype about them, and in a way, Jade is a lot like them. I hope this maybe changes some opinions? Aw well, all I can do is hope. Enjoy! - Taylorr. xx_

_Disclaimer: **Psh-aw. This ain't mine. I ain't takin' credit fo' nothin' foo.**_

* * *

Jade had always liked Pit bulls; she could relate to them. After all, they _are_ probably the most misunderstood animal to ever walk the planet. The world sees them as vicious, blood-thirsty, am-eaters, just as most people see her as vicious, mean, always picking a fight, and probably worse things when no one is around to hear them. She knows this reputation well, and has given up trying to defend herself from it. "It's too much effort for something that's not going to change," she told Beck once, when he asked why she stopped.

But, that isn't all there is to Pit bulls; _no_. There's so much love in them. What people never seem to realize is that everyone is a product of their environment, including dogs. When they're brought up to fight and be vicious and mean, that's exactly what they'll be that because they're one of the _most loyal_ pets you can ever have. They have a survival instinct in them that rivals that of a creature in the captivity of a predator; translation: they do what they do to _survive_. She knew that story well, too. She did all that she did so she wouldn't get eaten alive on the mean streets of Hollywood. Without her walls and guards, she would be chewed up and spit out a thousand times over from all the things that have happened to her. Hollywood is no place for a vulnerable child. Or for anyone who's vulnerable.

She could sympathize with them on levels people rarely have since the birth of the breed. She knew their toughness was all an act, just like her's. Few people know about the act, but those who do have their completely trust and love, hence why Beck has never left her. They know that if there's any sign of weakness showing that they'll be dead within minutes, so both the dogs and Jade keep up the elaborate charade. When the walls crumble to the ground, they still try to be strong, and fight with every breath they have left in their lungs. Nothing is different for her, besides the fact that she can always let it go in front of Beck, and only Beck. She only lost faith in that once. _Ever_.

She understood their struggles in life; she could feel their pain. Despite all this, she still had a fear of them. She knew they hold something back, something that never seems good. They are a mystery hidden inside a riddle wrapped up in an enigma, in the words of Winston Churchill. She wasn't fond of dogs in general, but Pit bulls she could at least understand. What she didn't understand was why that Rottweiler attacked Mr. Oliver, or why she flinched every time a dog walked passed her on the street.

But most of all, _why_ Beck had brought one home with him. It was a little bigger than a loaf of bread, but was trying to wiggle itself out of his arms. She shot up from the bed, the magazine she had previously been rifling through having been tossed unceremoniously onto the floor. She pointed to the dog, opening and closing her mouth a couple times without finding the right words to say. Instead, she backed up a step and narrowed her eyes. "_What_ is _that_?" she asked after a minute.

"_This_, my dear, is a dog. They're furry, have four legs, a wet nose, and-"

"Yes, I _know_ what a dog is. What I _don't_ know is _why_ you're holding one."

"She's ours," he stated, simply.

"_She_?"

"Yes, Jade, dogs have genders, too."

She face-palmed. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. Why the hell did you get _us_ a dog without asking _me_ first?"

He let her down, and the small brindle and white pup took off towards the only other person in the RV. Jade bit her lip as it rammed into her shins. She sneezed, but looked up at the girl with an innocent face and her crooked tail wagging like crazy. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't force herself to frown at it. Instead, her lips twitched upwards, not going unnoticed by Beck. He smiled to himself, but tried to hide it behind a hand. She, meanwhile, knelt down on the shag carpet, only to have the little puppy crawl all over her lap. She stroked her head and back absently as she glanced up at her boyfriend. "Does she have a name?" she asked after a minute.

"They called her 'Princessa' but I figured you'd probably want to change that," he replied with a not-so-subtle smirk on his face.

She wrinkled her nose at the name. "How 'bout B-A-M?"

"What's it stand for?"

"Bad ass motherfu-"

"Why did I ask?" Beck asked nobody in particular, looking up at the ceiling. "What about Dragon?"

She pondered over it for a minute, starring at the small dog sitting half on her lap, half off her lap. "Why not?" Dragon looked up at her, blankly. "Now, why did you really get me her?"

He sat down across from his girlfriend Indian-style, rubbing his hands on his jeans. Dragon plopped herself between the two. "Well, I thought it was sweet of you to try and get me a dog I really wanted for my birthday, and I knew how much you like Pit bulls, so I figured, 'what the hay?'"

"But- wait a sec, how did you know I like Pitties?" Beck blinked, taken aback by her question. "I never told you that."

"Yeah, well, I-"

"You read my notebook didn't you?"

"What note-"

"The one with the stupid mermaid scribbled out. The one you stole like twice during Biology last year," she replied through clenched teeth.

He shot to his feet, startling their new addition into leaning against Jade's legs. "Well, maybe, I sort of, kind of, accidentally... read a few pages?"

From her eyes shot metaphorical ice balls. "You are _so_ lucky you're cute, otherwise you'd be dead by now," she spat. Turning to Dragon, she softened, ever so slightly. "You're going to be biting his head off soon, right?"

Not that she expected one, but there was no reply, just the blank starring of the small dog. She smiled for a split second and pulled her self up onto the bed, picking up the dog as well. She gently kissed her head, then looked up at Beck. "You tell anyone about this-"

"I know, I'll be dead," he recited, with a grin a mile wide accenting his features.

"Damn straight."


End file.
